


This World Is Gonna Burn

by TheUnemployedPhilosopher



Series: 1994 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnemployedPhilosopher/pseuds/TheUnemployedPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au based in New York during the 90's.<br/>Castiel is a an artist who has a hard time revealing his emotions and is suicidal; his boyfriend, Dean, tries to keep the pieces of their relationship together while trying to convincing himself it's not his fault.<br/>(inspired by this song: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77ZwHQI3J40"> X   </a> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Is Gonna Burn

**Author's Note:**

> \- Prologue -

"I thought I told you to leave the window open?"

"I got cold" Cas squinted through the veil of morning light at an irritated boyfriend. He didn't have the right to walk in whenever he wanted and wake him up, or be snappy while making breakfast.

"It helps the airflow, dumbass." Dean said as he flipped the bacon. 

"What?" 

"You live in the city, you need all the fresh air you can get. " 

"It's kind of hard to get fresh air when I'm always surrounded by hot air." He stared at Dean's back, knowing the other man would feel his angry gaze. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Get up and have some breakfast." Dean placed the food on a small oak table by the closet and window, he sat down and motioned for Cas to do the same. 

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Cas"

"We're not having this discussion, Dean." 

The silence that blanketed the room made Cas feel as though he won, finally an argument that was done before it began. Dean put his fork down loudly.

"I haven't seen you eat since yesterday morning." He said, fiddling with a string on the lace doily. Cas tried to meet his eyes but his boyfriend kept gazing at the string. 

"I don't blame you"

"What?" Cas asked.

"I was supposed to watch you, I mean, care for you. It was on me, I let you down, Cas." 

Cas pulled the covers away from his chest, feeling constricted from the unwanted warmth. 

"That's not fair. What I did was for me, because of me, you had nothing to do with it." He glared at his boyfriend. His anger was tinged with the fear he always had when he was around him, fear that Dean would do what everybody else did and leave. Find someplace better to be without him. 

"Look, you're not the only one who's had shit happen to them. I've had plenty of chances- lots of ways to- " Dean rethought his words and instead stared out the window. 

Cas climbed out of bed, stumbling from the folds of blankets thrown about the single mattress on the floor.  
The air of the apartment was cooler than it was last night, thanks to Dean's open window idea. 

Cas sat down at the chair opposite Dean, and looked out of the window with him; letting the silence linger. 

"All I'm saying is..." Dean began, this time catching Cas' eye. 

"You should stick around, for a while. For me."


End file.
